Thom
by Scarletmage
Summary: the black god has gone missing and all of the past deadThom and Roger have returned to Tortall, unkillable. And no one can do anything about it. Stuck with a royaly insane duke and a master without his powers, what will they do?


~Thom~  
A/N: In this george had died and Thayet had left Jon for another more sex-crazed man- the past years of war were her doing. And Alann and JOn are together. Not one of my best fics but PLEASE REVIEW! I really love it when u do!  
  
Jon just simply stared. The same purple eyes met his and the King gulped. A sparkle of joy sprung from the familiar eyes set in a familiar shaped head. Even though it had been days since Thom had returned from the dead with many others he still couldn't get used to the resemblance between the man and his twin, who was also Jon's lover. Jon had of course seen both Thom and Alanna for some reason they now looked more alike. They were the same height with the same colouring and eyes. The mischievous look that made Jon want to kiss Alanna glistened in Thom's eye, the copper hair was as if he saw Page Alan of Trebond. Thom stared back at him, the very much over protective older brother, even if it was only by a few moments. Jon didn't even notice when Alanna came into the room, kissing Thom on the cheek before moving into his arms. She kissed him playfully by his ear. "That's Thom. You know, my twin." When there was no reaction from the King his champion went on. "We look the same. It's how twins are." Jon barely nodded, glancing in her eyes he saw the exact same expression in both twin's eyes. He and Thom continued the glaring competition. Exasperated Alanna threw herself into a chair and pulled out a book. Men, so immature. "I have been constantly bombarded by little children and their spells of illusion. One looks remarkably like you, sister dear." Thom commented though his eyes never left the King's. Alanna looked up from her book. "That'd be Thom. The blondes are Alianne and Alan." Thom raised his eyebrows at the name. "Yours? There were also three brunettes. And even though there is a chance that they are, I seriously doubt it. They were too worried on getting in trouble."   
"The brunettes are mine." Jon interrupted, casing Thom to raise his eyebrows and turn back to the King who was now holding the Lioness. "We're not married. Thayet left Jon and moved countries; George died 5 years ago." And they continued filling the once dead sorcerer in o recent happenings.  
Buri sighed and turned to Raoul. "When do they think Duke Roger will come back?" the dead had slowly been escaping the Black god's realm due to the fact that only a week ago the ruler of the dead had gone missing. Any sorcerer with a big enough gift could return to the realm. Roger of Conté was already working on the spell, Thom had escaped early because he had, yet again, drawn on his sister's gift to her infuriation. "In three days. I just pray we can get down there and kill him before he does anything insane again."   
"Impossible. We can't re-kill the dead." The King announced as he entered the room with Alanna and Thom by his sides. Buri and Raoul looked at the twins and shuddered, their similarities were unmistakable. "Example." Alanna declared and thrust her sword into Thom's side, without the man even flinching. "Only the Black god can get them back to the realms of dead so we simply can't do anything, except maybe lock him up in a magical chamber until the Black god has been found." Raoul frowned and Alanna nodded, "Sorry Raoul. You may try and kill him all you like, but it is impossible." The Giant-Killer inclined his sad agreement. "So let's make this dungeon, and trap him there as soon as possible. Maybe Numair will be a dear and work the magic."  
"Roger isn't that great a sorcerer. He only needs an experienced master to control him, one that won't loose his head and believe lies." Alanna gave her brother a dirty look, taking Jonathan's hand. "Numair must work on finding the Black God, or controlling the realm's escapees." this time was Jonathan's turn to glare at the former dead. Outraged Thom declared "What is it with you people! Just because I made a few mistakes I am here to help you, unlike Roger and yet you always glare! Stop it! If not for kindness than for the fact that I and only I know the extent of Roger's gifts." Alanna laughed at her brother's anguish.  
Don't worry Thom, it was just a joke." The former sorcerer just frowned.  
"Doesn't he look like Alanna in a fit!" cried Raoul with joy. The twins both turned a deep red and Jon enveloped his Lioness in wonderfully solid arms. "Let's go, it's bed time." His voice sounded only for her ears and they all made their excuses, Thom being the only one going to a cold bed that night.  
Midwinter came, the days passed and Alanna woke up that morning to a blade on her throat. "Good morning Roger. Enjoying the sunlight?"  
"Good morning Alanna. Enjoying my cousin's penis?"  
"Oh that's harsh. Why don't you take that dagger away and maybe we can talk about your over-protectiveness over Jon's love life. Have you a personal interest in it yourself?"  
"Wench!"  
"Son of a whore!"  
"How dare you, my mother was of noble blood…"  
"And who said noble ladies can't! Well, I thank you Roger, you've just gave me a new dimension of thinking on noble ladies." And the madman was hauled off the royal bed and into the cell that had been waiting for him very patiently in the Royal wing.  
  
"Did you here what Roger said?" Alanna whispered to the expanse of male lying by her side, arms wrapped possessively around her waist. "Uh huh."  
"And?"  
"I didn't know we made love as much as Roger indicated. Have you been holding out on me?" A course laugh escaped her.   
"Men!"  
"Where are you going now?" She was dressing.  
"Away, maybe to train, I'm not sure."  
"Why do you always walk out on me when I joke?!"  
"The jokes aren't funny." She left and Jon cursed, he truly was madman, maybe as bad as Roger, to love a Lioness. Didn't they kill their mates when they couldn't put up with them in the wild???????  
  
"My lady, come in. Would you mind if I asked what are you doing here?" Kel gushed as Alanna entered her room. "I just came for a visit. Jon would never suspect me of being here. May I come in?"  
"Of course. We just got back from the border so it's a bit messy." Kel made the excuse and bowed the king's Champion in to her new suite. "How have things been faring for you since the war?" Alanna asked and the two women were absorbed into a deep conversation, one only the two Lady Knights could hold.  
  
"Gary, have you seen Alanna?"  
"No. Why don't you take a nice day off, after this Roger fiasco. Maybe she is tormenting him now?"  
"No, I've already checked. Thanks Gary." Jonathan left, having a lot more to think about than tis morning.  
  
Kel kept her amusement to herself as she watched the King's Champion ease herself into the cool waters of the women's baths in the Corus palace. They had just been at the training courts, after running into the King, and had tilted and fenced against each other. Kel still wondered about the amazing way the lioness had executed her strikes and now had no doubt that the king's Champion was truly the best swords-person in all of Tortall. Alanna in turn had a lot of sufficient bruises due to Kel's powerful ram, though Alanna had the skill she was simply too small to beat someone as large as Kel. "I hate public baths. I don't see why I let you convince me…" Alanna trailed off as her attention was drawn to the hot water slowly creeping around her body. She let go of the edge and flowed into the pool, surfacing after a little while. By that time Kel had entered. "You have so many scars." She commented, Kel had acquired a few over the war but the Lioness didn't have a limb without one. 'Of course. I am the King's Champion you know, three official wars, hundreds of battle with Immortals and then my Ordeal…" the original Lady knight realised what she had said and shut up.  
"You got scars then?"  
Alanna showed her her hands. "They all came form the ordeal. They bled for days afterwards."  
Kel winced and turned her attention to the ladies at the other end of the pool, the same she had befriended when she was a squire. One approached now.  
"Keladry, it's been a while since we've seen you. Or maybe you had to much to do, being a knight and all." Kel laughed.  
"Not that much, just a war and such."  
"Same old same old." Alanna added. The ladies stared at Kel's new friend.  
"Pardon me, I don't believe we've met but if you have had any trouble, the goddess' priestesses will take you in and get him, I swear, even if he is noble."  
Alanna laughed, "I'm sorry but these wound are the consequence of having insanity in my family." The women looked puzzled. "I'm a knight, the Champion to be exact." A collective sigh rose from the ladies and Alanna was joined into their conversation, full of gossip and court scandals. The 1st lady knight didn't even mind when her love affair with Jon was mentioned. That and the almost crude way the lioness had of talking about it shocked Kel. She'd die if they talked to her about Cleon...  
  
A huge explosion hit the palace, the rooms began shaking, the water swaying and ladies screaming from the shock wave. The palace was falling apart, the very foundations shaking at he feet. The water shook and the structures crumbled as it rarely had before. Then it all stopped and the survivors were left to wonder where their friends were and what in the mithros and the mother's name had happened, ravaging the Corus capital. And endangering the lives of it's huge population.  
  
A/N: So there it is, my story. Of course i've already finished it but only now have realised that it strangely resembles the WTC bombing...hm. It resembles a dream i had. Neway, please review people! I'd really appreciate it if you did... lot's of smiles! review and i'll be happy and you want that. Well, I think you do. c-ya! Niki 


End file.
